live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl Harbor (2001)
Pearl Harbor is a 2001 American war film with romance and action elements. It was directed by Michael Bay, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer and written by Randall Wallace. It was released on May 21, 2001. The film stars: Ben Affleck, Josh Hartnett, Kate Beckinsale, Cuba Gooding, Jr., Tom Sizemore, Jon Voight, Colm Feore, Mako and Alec Baldwin. The film co-stars: William Lee Scott, Michael Shannon, Scott Wilson, Peter Firth. Starring *Ben Affleck - Rafe McCawley *Josh Hartnett - Danny Walker *Kate Beckinsale - Evelyn Johnson *Cuba Gooding, Jr. - Doris "Dorie" Miller *Tom Sizemore - Earl *Jon Voight - President Roosevelt *Colm Feore - Admiral Kimmel *Mako - Admiral Yamamoto *and Alec Baldwin - Doolittle *William Lee Scott - Billy *Michael Shannon - Gooz *Scott Wilson - General Marshall *Peter Firth - Captain of the West Virginia 'Cast' *Anthony R. Fusco - Greg Zola *Red - Ewen Bremner *Betty - James King *Barbara - Catherine Kellner *Sandra - Jennifer Garner *Joe - Matt Davis *Nishikura - John Fujioka *Genda - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Captain Thurman - Dan Aykroyd *Young Danny - Reiley McClendon *Young Rafe - Jesse James *Danny's Father - William Fichtner *Rafe's Father - Steve Rankin *Training Captain - Brian Haley *Flyer with Murmur - David Hornsby *Admiral - Graham Beckel *George - Howard Mungo *Strategic Analyst - Randy Oglesby *Japanese Officer - Ping Wu *Pentagon Lieutenant - Stan Cahill *XO U.S.S. West Virginia - Kevin Wensing *Presidential Aide - Tom Everett *Vice Admiral - Tomas Arana *Motherly Secretary - Beth Grant *Martha - Sara Rue *Listener - Sung Kang *Kimmel's Aide - Raphael Sbarge *Louie the Sailor - Marty Belafsky *Japanese Shy Bomber - Yuji Okumoto *Radar Private Ellis - Josh Green *Radar Private #2 - Ian Bohen *Army Commander - Michael Milhoan *Pop-Up Sailor - Marco Gould *Joe the Boxer - Andrew Bryniarski *Terrified Sailor - Nicholas Downs *Navy Doctor - Tim Choate *Senior Doctor - John Diehl *Medic - Joe Kelly *Minister - Ron Harper *Army Corps Major - Ted McGinley *Admiral on the Hornet - Madison Mason *Jack Richards - Kim Coates *Hornet Radio OP - Andrew Baley *Admiral Halsey - Glenn Morshower *Doolittle Co-Pilot - Paul Francis *Gunner - Scott Wiper *Gunner - Eric Christian Olsen *Navigator - Rod Biermann *Japanese Soldier - Noriaki Kamata *Japanese Soldier - Garret T. Sato *Japanese Soldier - Eiji Inoue *Nursing Supervisor - Precious Chong *Next Guy in Line - Jeff Wadlow *Train Conductor - Will Gill, Jr. *Japanese Tourist - Seth Sakai *18 Year Old Typist - Curtis Anderson *Orderly in Aftermath - Blaine Pate *Naval Officer in Hospital - John Pyper-Ferguson *Captain of the Hornet - Michael Shamus Wiles *Next Guy in Line #2 - Brett Pedigo *Samoan Bouncer - Toru M. Tanaka, Jr. *Traction Sailor - Sean Gunn *Wounded Sailor #1 - Joshua Ackerman *Wounded Sailor #2 - Matt Casper *Young Nervous Doctor - David Kaufman *Captain Low - L.L. Ginter *Buster - Joshua Aaron Gulledge *Teeny Mayfield - Guy Torry *Major Jackson - Leland Orser *Mission Listener - Peter James Smith *Medic - Mark Noon *News Reel Guy - Pat Healy *Young Flier - Thomas Wilson Brown *Pearl Harbor Nurse - Chad Morgan *Japanese Aide #1 - James Saito *Japanese Aide #2 - Angel Sing *Japanese Aide #3 - Tak Kubota *Sunburnt Sailor - Robert Jayne *Japanese Doctor - Vic Chao *Screaming Sailor - Michael Gradilone *Wounded Sailor #3 - Fred Koehler *Hospital Chaplain - John Padget *Baja Sailor #1 - Ben Easter *Baja Sailor #2 - Cory Tucker *Baja Sailor #4 - Abe Sylvia *Baja Sailor #5 - Jason Liggett *Baja Sailor #6 - Mark Panasuk *Baja Sailor #7 - Bret Roberts *Lieutenant in Boat - John Howry *Dorie's Friend - Rufus Dorsey *French Fisherman - Patrice Martinez *Sailor with Dog - Rodney Bursiel *Rescue Sailor - Rob McCabe *Baby Danny - Brandon Lozano *Agaki Communication Officer - Seiki Moriguchi *Helmsman #1 - Brian D. Falk *Bombing Sailor - Estevan Gonzalo *Helmsman #2 - Christopher Stroop *Danny's Gunner - Sean Faris *Preacher - Vincent J. Inghilterra *RAF Squadron Leader - Nicholas Farrell *Ian - Tony Curran *Pilot #1 - Viv Weatherall *Pilot #2 - Benjamin Farry *Pilot #3 - Daniel Mays *Dentist - Toshi Toda *Dental Assistant - Jaymee Ong Category:Movies Category:2001 Movies